Sterosexual
by Naruto's Clan
Summary: [SongFic][Naru¿?][Pensamientos SasuNaru] Una noche de excesos lleva a Naruto a uno de sus mejores despertares.... pero no todo es como el se imagina


**Stereosexual**

**x------------------------------------------------------------------------x  
**

**Genero** - Parodia/amor  
**Tipo** - Idea Yaoi ¿?  
**Sinopsis** - Un mal despertar por parte de Naruto que se encuentra acompañado por ?

**x------------------------------------------------------------------------x**

"Dios… que dolor de cabeza…"  
Naruto parpadeaba confundido ante el sol de la mañana… se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza, le pesaban los brazos y las piernas, el estomago le dolía tanto que parecía que se estaba poniendo del revés, pero lo que peor llevaba, era el que toda la habitación no dejara de moverse… sentía que si no acompañaba al movimiento de esta desde su cama no acabaría muy bien parado…  
Comenzó a balancearse aun recostado con la mirada fija en el techo... se balanceo de un lado a otro desde su cama… hasta que noto aquel cuerpo calido a su lado…  
Un cuerpo de cabellos oscuros y en punta por la nuca le daba la espalda…  
"Sa…¡Sasuke?"

_Cuando me desperté  
Y vi a otro tío acostao  
De espaldas a mi lao  
Me dije: ¿El pavo éste? ¿Quién es?_

Alto… tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos… ¿qué hacía Sasuke en su cama?  
Recordaba estar celebrando el final de una de las misiones… entonces Kakashi se marcho del lugar y el había aprovechado para tomar algo… algo de sake si mal no recordaba (y el recordarlo le removía aun más las tripas)... pero sencillamente no podía ser, Jiraiya tomaba aquello como si fuera simple agua, él era Naruto, no podía afectarle tanto el alcohol como para acabar así… ¿o sí?

_Luego ya razoné  
La culpa es del alcohol  
Debí mezclar ayer  
Hasta volverme maricón_

El simple pensamiento le hacía sudar aun más… miro bajo las sabanas para comprobar lo que ya sabía… estaba completamente desnudo… y el cuerpo de Sasuke también… no había que saber contar dos más dos para adivinar lo que había pasado… además, cierta parte de su cuerpo le dolía más de lo habitual…  
Pero había algo que le intrigaba especialmente… no recordaba que Sasuke hubiera probado ni una gota de sake…

_¿ Y qué dirán de mí ?  
(Dirán que eres gay)  
Lo tendré que asumir  
(No te apures rey)  
Me aceptarán tal cual  
(Verás como si)  
Stereosexual_

No era un gran pensador… pero Naruto se sospechaba que pasaría con el grupo de fans de Sasuke si se enteraban de lo que había pasado… con un poco de suerte tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa al estilo kunoichi…  
Si Sasuke había sido consciente de todo lo que habían hecho (y no tenía ninguna duda de que así era, ya que Sasuke no es el típico chico que va a emborracharse para caer en los brazos de dios sabe quien) lo mejor iba a ser hablar con él… quizás todo quedase como un error… o quizás podrían mantener aquello en secreto… sea como fuere, Sasuke era el más indicado para hablar con su club de fans… ¿no?

_Con mi novia no sé  
Creo que se lo diré  
De forma gradual  
Para que no le siente mal_

Después le quedaba otra duda… si llevaban todo aquello en secreto… ¿Qué pasaría con los entrenamientos? Muchas veces había visto el cuerpo de Sasuke dándose un merecido baño después de un entrenamiento especialmente duro… muchas veces le había tocado y se había pegado a él en las sesiones de combate de los entrenamientos… ¿Quién iba a pensar que todas sus quejas y protestas del moreno escondían sus oscuros deseos hacía él?  
De solo ponerse a pensar, le volvía a doler su zona especial…

_Pero por el Squash  
Es mejor no volver  
No sea que un día en las duchas  
No me pueda contener_

¿ Y qué dirán de mí ?  
(Dirán que eres gay)  
Lo tendré que asumir  
(No te apures rey)  
Me aceptarán tal cual  
(Verás como si)  
Stereosexual

De todos modos… quien sabe… quizás ni siquiera tuvieran que llevar todo aquello en secreto, había varias referencias por toda Konoha que hacían sospechar de que no eran la única pareja de hombres que se amaban en secreto… echando cuentas, salían más hombres que mujeres en la villa ninja… y más de una pareja le había hecho sospechar…

_Y por otro lao  
(Por el lao de atrás)  
No debe estar tan mal  
(Pero si es lo más)  
Si hay un tanto personal  
(Pruébalo y verás)  
Stereosexual_

Si aquello había pasado tenía que ser por algo… algunos lo llamarían destino… él prefería pensar que sencillamente estaba bien así… contra más lo pensaba más claro lo veía y más extraño se le hacía que el moreno no se hubiera lanzado antes, buenos amigos, se habían ayudado en varías ocasiones aunque fuera por mantener el equipo, una vez incluso él le había salvado la vida confesando que había sido por "que su cuerpo se había movido solo"… ¿aquella vez habría sido por lo mismo?…  
Naruto reía el solo por todas sus ocurrencias… ahora que Sasuke empezaba a despertarse tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle…  
Espero que el cuerpo a su lado le diera la cara… pero la persona que encontró fue otra bien distinta…

"Hi… Hinata….?"

_Cuando me había hecho a la idea  
El maromo despertó  
Y resultó ser una tía  
Con el pelo a lo Grace Jones_

La chica cambio de un color pálido a uno rojizo para casi en el acto cambiar a uno morado… su cara era todo un poema, resultaba divertido el mirarla…  
"Na… Naruto-kun…?"

El chico no habría oído aquello de no ser por estar pegado a ella… aunque a él también se le había quedado la misma cara… pero por motivos diferentes…

_Y aunque ya se fotocopie  
Por delante y por detrás  
A mi me sale más a cuenta  
Por un lado nada más_

Su zona especial le había dejado de doler…

_¿ Y qué dirán de mí ?  
(Dirán que eres gay)  
Lo tendré que asumir  
(No te apures rey)_

Me aceptarán tal cual  
(Verás como si)  
Stereosexual  
Y por otro lao  
(Por el lao de atrás)  
No debe estar tan mal  
(Pero si es lo más)  
Si hay un tanto personal  
(Pruébalo y verás)  
Stereosexual


End file.
